


Draw it Over and Over Again

by TeaLeaf_77



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, Descriptions of murder, Hospitalization, Memory Loss, Repeating Timeline, Sadness, haruka's drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeaf_77/pseuds/TeaLeaf_77
Summary: Haruka has no memories of the past, he only has is drawings. He knows his friends' faces, but can't remember their names, and draws them over and over in his hospital bed, before reaching the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic~, so if it's decent please leave a Kudos.

"But, I don't want to live in this kind of world without everyone!"  
_Click._ "They you'll have to rewind." _Boom._ The last bullet went through the boy's heart as the medusa screamed in horror before the entire fabric of time melted away and turned to black, the piercing scream resonating throughout the nothingness that now existed as he laughed and laughed like a clown.  
_Snap._ Haruka's pencil tip broke off and flung somewhere across the white room, breaking him from his trance as he came to realize that tears were streaming down his face, running down the once crisp and white paper of his drawing pad. They ran down the paper, carrying with it traces of the black graphite that created such a despicable scene. His blurry vision ran over his work -- bodies everywhere. Blood. There was blood all over his clothes, his hair, his hands. His hands which held a gun, drawn so darkly the paper had ripped through to the next sheet, ruining that piece as well. Haruka choked on a sob as he ripped the drawing from the notebook, wrinkling it in the process as tears continued to drip from his face onto the clean white sheets of the hospital bed. The most predominant feeling was guilt. Guilt. He knew he had some connection with those people, but couldn't place it no matter how many hours he stared at the white ceiling trying to figure it out. He didn't know their names. He didn't know who they _were_. He could only replicate them on paper, again and again and again until the images were burned into his mind. All he wanted was to _remember_. Haruka straightened out the wrinkled drawing and stared at the the eyes of that creature. _This is me_. He stared at the paper for a moment before his hands began to shake, making it nearly impossible to make out the details that the same hands had drawn just a moment ago. Haruka crushed the drawing up into a ball and let it fall from his hands on to the bed, bringing his hands to his face in an attempt to stop the tears and violent sobs, which echoed around the plain and otherwise silent room. _I don't want it to be this way!_ Haruka grabbed the ruined paper and crushed it harder in his fist. _I want to know who they are!_ Slowly sliding his legs over the side of the bed, he shakily stood up, his legs wobbling slightly as he made his way over to the open window with his sketch pad, kneeling down in front of the windowsill. _It can't really be this way..._ One by one, Haruka ripped all of his drawings out of the notebook, page after page filled with the same faces without names, of scenes he didn't recall, each of them getting small droplets on them as the tears fell over and over. At last the notebook was empty. Only fresh, white pages. Haruka picked up the pile of countless drawings and gripped them tightly to his chest, before reaching through the window and letting out a shaky breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, Haruka let the stack of paper go, feeling them get caught in the wind and drift away to some unknown place. _"But, we might meet again some day."_ Haruka picked up the sketch pad and walked back to the bed, opening to the first page after wiping the tears from his eyes. _"So in that case... I'll draw it all again."_ The pencil aligned with the black mark left on the next paper from his last drawing, as the outline of a gun was sketched onto the clean paper.  
_Knock Knock._ Haruka looked up to see the door to his hospital room opening as his school teacher walked in with a syringe."Haruka, I'm sorry," Kenjirou approached the bed as his eyes glowed a dark shade of red. "But I'll have to inject you with this, now."  
Haruka's vision went black as the syringe emptied into his bloodstream.


End file.
